Francés Limón
by Leona Dark
Summary: El Digimundo peligra y él puede salvarlo, solo necesita encontrar el barco de papel y olvidar todo lo que una vez ocurrió. ¿Dónde estás Yamato? ¿Quién perdió primero, el valor o la amistad? .:Misterio:. .:Romance:. .:TaichixYamato:.


Jajaja, ahora sí, despues de que me rechazó el fanfic, al fin lo puedo subir (desde la Facultad, claro) Así que den gracias a la FIUAEM que me permitió colgarlo xD.

**† Título: **Francés Limón

**† Género: **Shonen-ai, Aventura, Fantasía, Song fic.

**† Pairings: **Taichi **x** Yamato.

**† Disclaimer:** Ni los digielegidos ni los digimons son míos –pero quizá si hago más fics de ellos ya lo sean ¿No?- Y pertenecen a su respectivo creador, yo solo mato el tiempo enrolándolos en historias tontas y sin sentido. Por cierto, el título que corresponde a la canción de Francés Limón tampoco no es mío, la cantan los fabulosos Enanitos Verdes y si tienen oportunidad de escucharla, mejor. Gracias.

**† Notas: **Oh que nervios. Hola lectores, me presento con un fic de Digimón, es el primero que escribo de este anime, así que por favor no pido piedad solo ténganme un poco de consideración y no se guarden sus comentarios. Espero que la trama les parezca interesante, serán solo dos capítulos (no tan cortitos para que no se vea tan miserable) o sí me animo quizá haga un tercero, así que espero que les guste el primero como mínimo (Para que doy tantas explicaciones… nadie lo va a leer de todos modos…) Y se lo dedico a mi hermano Minato Yondaime, gracias por apoyarme y ayudarme en mis locuras.

¡¡Disfruten el leer como yo el escribir!!

**FRANCÉS LIMÓN  
****Por Dark-chan.**

**†** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **†**

**Capítulo I: Promesa.**

_'En un barco de papel, yo volveré, por ti mi amor, francés limón…'_

**†** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **†**

**F**altaban menos de diez minutos para que el receso comenzara, y los alumnos de la clase de literatura ya estaban impacientes por salir y ver el partido que desde hace más de una semana estaba haciendo tanto alboroto en la escuela Preparatoria de Odaiba. Dentro de la clase uno de los chicos que miraba aburridamente la pizarra, era observado por más de tres chicas quienes solo lo contemplaban mientras murmuraban entre ellas y reían por lo bajo para prestar un poco de atención a lo que restaba de la clase.

Era de esperarse que Taichi Yagami estuviera más fresco que una lechuga a solo cinco minutos de jugar. Ocasionalmente escribía lo que su profesora les explicaba sobre los escritores contemporáneos de Occidente, y cuando no tenía la mínima intención de hacerlo, se quedaba observando las nubes a través de la ventana, pero siempre era despertado por las risas de sus compañeras a su espalda. No es que no le importara, era simplemente que sería un juego más en el que él tendría que desempeñarse como el mejor capitán del equipo del tercer año de preparatoria contra unos chiquillos de la secundaria de a lado.

Cuando tocó la campana, muchos salieron casi corriendo y empujando a los demás que al igual que ellos, querían tener los mejores lugares alrededor de la cancha de soccer para ver en primera fila toda la acción. Taichi solo se desesperezó y cogió lentamente sus libros para salir de lo más tranquilo posible, cuando una chica le alcanzó y le tocó el hombro. El castaño le sonrió al verla y con un ademán le pidió que lo siguiera, caminaron juntos en dirección a los vestidores donde Yagami tenía que cambiarse para el partido.

– ¿Nervioso?- le preguntó la chica después de haber salido del salón – ¿Sabías que Ichijouji estará en su equipo?

– No y sí- respondió sin mirarla –No entiendo porque el alboroto, solo es un juego…

– No es cualquier juego- la pelirroja sonreía entusiasmada –es que es el primero que aceptan los de la preparatoria contra los de secundaria.

Cerró los ojos con un suspiro, no es que no estuviera enterado de eso, era que pensaba almorzar en ese receso con Agumón en el Digimundo y tuvo que cancelarlo solo porque el resto del equipo ya había aceptado el reto de los chiquillos. Antes de llegar al vestidor, se encaminó a su casillero, seguido muy de cerca por Sora, y cuando dejó adentro los libros tomó un dulce y se lo dio a su amiga, esta lo tomó y le sonrió para despedirse de él cuando otras chicas le llamaron.

– ¡Juega como siempre Tai!- y se fue con sus amigas.

Llegó al vestidor y ya todo el resto del equipo estaba allí, cuando lo vieron entrar la algarabía comenzó; gritos de triunfo antes del juego resonaban en toda la estancia. Taichi caminó a su locker y comenzó a cambiarse, cuando ya todos estuvieron listos, salieron al patio principal donde sus adversarios ya los esperaban junto con media escuela preparatoria con una buena proporción de la secundaria. Seguros de sí mismos, el equipo mayor entró y en el centro de la cancha se colocaron los respectivos capitanes quienes se miraron y esperaron a que el chico árbitro tirara la moneda y poder comenzar.

Giró el yen en el aire y al parecer los más jóvenes tocarían primero el balón. El árbitro ordenó un saludo de manos de los capitanes para silbar y dar inicio.

– Mucha suerte Tai-san.

– Igualmente, Daisuke- y el árbitro silbó.

Con movimientos ágiles y rápidos, Motomiya salió con el balón con dirección a la portería contraria, alegre como siempre logró burlar a un chico del equipo azul –los de preparatoria-. Al ver que dos de los delanteros se aproximaban a él, giró la vista para pasar le esfera a Ken, quien estaba ya muy cerca de su capitán, y esquivando a los defensas, se acercó demasiado a la portería y de una patada el balón llegó al fondo del arco azul. Mientras los chicos del equipo rojo festejaban, sus compañeros de escuela respondían con gritos y aplausos.

– Bien hecho Ichijouji- se le acercó Daisuke colocándole la mano en el hombro –sigue así y ganaremos.

– Está bien- le respondió antes de que el portero azul pateara el balón.

Taichi se había quedado parado a mitad del campo mirando entre toda esa multitud, tenía los brazos flácidos y estaba tan sorprendido que había dejado de pensar en ese juego –sí es que en algún momento del día le llegó a interesar-. ¿Qué demonios hacía **él** allí? Se suponía que estaba en una de esas giras que realiza su banda, si mal no recordaba, por esas fechas estaría en Tokio, comiendo en alguno de esos lujosos restaurantes, paseando por los jardines del parque central, o ensayando con el resto de sus compañeros.

Creía que estaba muy lejos, creía que no regresaría sino hasta que las vacaciones iniciaran y reanudar todo lo relacionado con la escuela. Se supone que no lo vería hasta dentro de dos semanas y allí estaba, entre toda esa gente.

Dejó de verlo cuando Kyo, uno de los delanteros y buen amigo de Tai, se le acercó y con un tirón de su ropa, le llamó la atención para despertarlo. ¿En que momento ese juego había dejado de ser real y se convirtió en un extraño sueño? El chico con el que compartía la clase de matemáticas le preguntó si se sentía bien, a lo que solo respondió con un simple sí y como si hubiese despertado, reanudó su participación en el juego.

Ocasionalmente volvía la vista para asegurase sí aún se encontraba allí; parado con los brazos cruzados y con su chaqueta negra, y a causa de eso sus movimientos eran más torpes de lo que se esperara del capitán. En más de dos ocasiones le robaron el balón e intentaron tirarlo, para su suerte no cayó al piso y gracias a su equilibrio lograba recuperar la velocidad. Pero eso no restaba el hecho de que estuviera jugando de lo más pésimo y más de uno se dio cuenta de su poca concentración.

El árbitro silbó, concluyendo los primero 10 minutos que representaban el primer tiempo y dando cinco minutos de descanso, los chicos se fueron a la banca a tomar un poco de agua mientras uno de ellos se desviaba para hablar con Tai.

– ¿Qué te pasa Yagami-san?- estaba de pie ante un castaño tumbado en el suelo –Ya nos llevan dos goles de ventaja y tú estás jugando muy mal ¿Te sientes bien?

– Sí, no es nada- y se levantó de un salto, se sacudió un poco la ropa y caminó en dirección al lado contrario de la cancha, buscando con la mirada a alguien y cuando lo encontró se apresuró a él llamándolo –Takeru.

– Hola Tai- saludó su amigo cuando Yagami ya estaba frente a él –Mala racha ¿Ne?

– ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tu hermano había regresado?

– ¡Eh! Pero Yamato está en Tokio ¿No lo sabías o…?- estaba extrañado por la pregunta hosca que le dijo Taichi – ¿Por qué, lo viste?

– No, es que…- ¿Qué significaba que Takeru no supiera de su regreso? Iba a responderle cuando Tosuke, el portero, le llamó porque el medio tiempo ya había terminado –Luego te digo ¿Vas a jugar en esta segunda mitad?

– Quizá, solo si Ichijouji se rompe una pierna- se cruzó de brazos al ver que el mencionado miraba atento a Daisuke, quien presumía de ser el autor del segundo gol.

Tosuke volvió a llamar al capitán el cual corrió para estar en su lado de la cancha junto a sus compañeros. El árbitro volvió a silbar y la segunda mitad comenzó, para sorpresa de todos los espectadores, Taichi pareció haber recuperado la vida y los ánimos, con paso seguro se aproximaba a la portería del equipo rojo. Un chico se barrió cuando ya entraba a los veinte metros del arco, pero el castaño brincó y le pasó el balón a otro chico, trataron de quitarle la esfera al compañero de Taichi, pero este le regresó el balón, corrió a la portería y Daisuke se le atravesó.

– Lo siento Tai-san, pero no pasas- y sin que se diera cuenta, Taichi pateó el balón a la derecha mientras giraba su cuerpo al lado contrario, el movimiento fue tan rápido que terminó en el suelo atento para ver como recuperaba el balón y se dirigía a la portería.

Era de esperarse que todos gritaran emocionados cuando el famoso capitán Yagami anotó el primer gol en su lamentable participación en el juego. Saludando, corría frente a sus compañeros. Las chicas gritaban histéricas y le llamaban cuando pasó cerca de ellas, y no se dio cuenta cuando, pero Yamato estaba parado el final de la fila de chicas, observándole mientras también le sonreía y le regresaba el saludo. Taichi solo se alegró de ver que aún no se había ido, y no se dio cuenta cuando un jugador rojo se le había atravesado en el camino, provocándole perder el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

Giró rápido la vista cuando el chico del equipo contrario pasaba frente a él con el balón, por estar distraído nunca escuchó cuando Kyo le gritaba para pasarle el balón y el más joven aprovechó su letargo para robárselo y tirarlo de paso. Se levantó y volvió a buscar a Yamato pero ya no estaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Por más que trataba de asimilar lo que sucedía, había algo que no le dejaba concentrarse y de nueva cuenta, reaccionó cuando los chicos de secundaría volvían a gritar por el tercer gol a su favor.

Golpeó el suelo de frustración al ver que a menos de tres minutos de haber comenzado, ya les llevaban dos goles de ventaja. Se levantó tratando de recuperar el ritmo del resto de sus compañeros y dispuesto a hacerle honor a su título dentro del equipo oficial de la preparatoria, haría lo posible por retomar los hilos y manejar el asunto como es debido.

¤ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ¤ - - - - - - - - - - - - ¤ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ¤

_– 'Al parecer el emblema del elegido está recuperando su fuerza'._

_– 'Pero no es suficiente'_

_– 'Al menos él no renegó como el otro…'_

¤ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ¤ - - - - - - - - - - - - ¤ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ¤

Cuando la campana volvió a tocar, los aplausos y los festejos de los adolescentes de la preparatoria eran los únicos que se escuchaban, opacando el timbre que anunciaba el retorno a las clases y marcando el final del partido con una sonrisa enorme de oreja a oreja de Taichi. Al parecer jugó como hacía mucho no lo hacía y con la ayuda de Kyo, logró anotar otros dos goles y ayudó a Kenichi –uno de los delanteros- para que anotaran el gol ganador.

A pesar de ser unos niños de secundaria, les dieron más problemas de los que habían imaginado. Y aunque Takeru no participó –ya que Ken no se rompió la pierna- dio lo mejor de sí para demostrar la razón del porque de su título como el capitán.

– Buen… buen juego, Tai-san- Daisuke felicitaba a su compañero.

– Tú también… lo hiciste… muy bien…- le costaba trabajo hablar – ¿Satisfecho?

– Mucho, no habría… algo mejor.

Y con una sonrisa se despidió y corrió junto a sus compañeros que ya comenzaban a salir de la escuela para regresar a la suya propia. Taichi los miró alegre, cuando Tosuke lo llamó para ir juntos a los vestidores. Así lo hizo y no pudo evitar volver la mirada a donde había estado parado Yamato, antes de que cayera y perdiera el balón de una forma tan vergonzosa.

Después de eso no hubo muchas cosas interesantes dentro de sus materias, todos en su salón hablaban de lo emocionante que había resultado y comentaban que, esperaban una revancha, sí los de la escuela de a lado daban semejantes espectáculos, estarían más que dispuestos a invitarles de nuevo para presenciar un juego de aquellos.

Sora se había acercado a Taichi, pero este parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia, él miraba por la ventana con la barbilla recargada en la palma de su mano izquierda. Para todos los que lo admiraban por sobre su talento y gallardía, no eran capaces de darse cuenta que algo le ocurría, normalmente Taichi siempre hacía lo mismo, cuando no quería hablar de algo o alguien, hacía como que alguien lo llamaba por la ventana para perderse un momento y dejar de oír al resto de las personas. Sin embargo, para sus amigos –los más cercanos y con los cuales compartía el gran secreto que encerraba el mundo digital- era de cartas tomar cuando tomaba esa postura.

La última vez que Sora lo vio en ese estado, fue cuando Hikari había desaparecido inesperadamente del mundo real, transportándose a una dimensión oscura y llena de seres que querían quedarse con ella. Aquella ocasión sintió un malestar en su pecho y sin darse cuenta presentía que algo malo le sucedía a su hermana, a pesar de no poder hacer algo tangible para salvarla, su valor fue el que acompañó a Takeru en su búsqueda y rescate.

Y siempre había sido así, desde que era un pequeño, podía presentir cuando algo malo iba a sucederle a algún ser querido, como la ocasión cuando Kari estaba enferma y para hacerla sentir mejor, la había llevado al parque a jugar. Nunca le gustó tener esa habilidad ya que no era muy agradable el saber que algo andaba mal y no poder hacer algo al respecto.

– Idiota…- suspiró llamando la atención de la pelirroja.

– Veamos…- se sentó frente a él –A ti te sucede algo ¿Qué te pasa?

Como si le hubiese hablado a una pared recién pintada, el castaño seguía mirando perdidamente el patio de la escuela.

– Nada.

– No estás así por nada- su tono de preocupación aumento al ver que Taichi parecía no ponerle la más mínima atención –Tai…

– ¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión, cuando por culpa de Etemón, llegamos aun coliseo y nos obligó a pelar con el Dark Greymón?- la pelirroja asintió recordando aquella lamentable ocasión, y un poco sorprendida por la repentina plática de su amigo –Aquella vez… me sentí muy mal por haber obligado a Agumón a pelear y cuando Skullgreymón comenzó a destruir todo, no supe como controlar mis nervios…

– Taichi, ¿Qué te sucede? Me estás asustando.

– O cuando Hikari desapareció… y Takeru fue a rescatarla…

– Mírame- le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y lo volteó para quedar de frente a él –Taichi, explícame que pasa…

– La sensación de vacío regresó…- dijo con un tono de preocupación muy extraño en su voz –Algo malo va a pasar…

Sora ya no dijo nada y le soltó el rostro para llevarse una mano a su frente y pasarla por su cabello, levantándose los mechones rojizos y echándolos para atrás. ¿Qué significaba eso? No quería creer que algo así estuviera –o volviera- a suceder, y cuando Taichi lo presentía, no era menos que irremediable. Y ahora, ¿de qué trataba esta vez? Quizá un nuevo Káiser amenazando el Digimundo o quizás un peligro para los elegidos ¿Qué era esta vez?

Quiso preguntarle más, pero ya no pudo porque repentinamente la silla donde estaba sentada comenzó a moverse, Sora creyó que alguien le estaba haciendo una de esas bromas pesadas, pero se dio cuenta que todos estaba en la misma situación que ella.

Se levantaron todos los alumnos, tan alarmados que casi se caen varios en la salida del aula, la alarma de temblor sonó casi al instante, anunciando y pidiendo de la forma más atenta que salieran ordenadamente y sin gritar ni empujar al resto. Así, todos los salones de la preparatoria ya casi estaba en el patio, pero en un par de segundos el sismo se hizo más intenso y los que estaba en las plantas superiores comenzaron a asustarse creando un caos en las escaleras.

Taichi –que estaba en el último piso, sentado hasta el fondo del salón- tomó a Sora de la mano para infundirle la suficiente confianza que necesitaba, él mejor que nadie conoce a la pelirroja y sabe que a la chica le ocasionaba un ataque de pánico en esas situaciones y a pesar de que ella estaba segura de tener a Taichi a su lado, los nervios comenzaron a traicionarle principalmente cuando los vidrios de las ventanas comenzaron a romperse.

– No me sueltes…- le indicó Taichi jalándola escalera arriba, ¿pero a donde pensaba llevarla su amigo, si la salida estaba para el otro lado? –Saldremos por las escaleras de la terraza, apuesto a que nadie estará allá- sonrió abriendo la puerta una vez que hubieron llegado al techo de la escuela.

Y allí se quedaron paralizados con lo que vieron. En el cielo había unas cuantas franjas de colores tiñendo las nubes, como en aquella ocasión cuando los dos mundos se entrelazaron, cuando el mundo real se estaba mezclando con el digital. La impresión desapareció cuando los cristales de la puerta se rompieron haciendo volar los pequeños fragmentos del vidrio. Taichi abrazó a Sora y la cubrió con su cuerpo para que no los recibiera ella, y así pasó, en el momento que se agachó con la chica debajo de él, el temblor cesó y los colores en el cielo desaparecieron.

Sora reaccionó de su letargo cuando sintió algo cálido caerle en su mano, algo cálido y de un color rojizo, alzó la vista –puesto que estaban en el piso- y pudo ver que Taichi tenía unos cuantos cortes en el lado derecho del rostro y en su antebrazo, inmediatamente se levantó y comenzó a hablarle.

– Taichi, Taichi, ¿Estás bien?­- y solo recibió una sonrisa por parte de su amigo, una sonrisa disfrazada con una mueca de dolor – ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue todo eso?

– No lo sé, Sora- se limpió la sangre de la mejilla con la manga de su camisa –Pero sea lo que sea, proviene del Digimundo.

– Tenemos que buscar a Koushirou de inmediato…

¤ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ¤ - - - - - - - - - - - - ¤ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ¤

_–'Valor… era de suponer que ese humano lo poseería'_

_–'Solo falta un paso para determinar la voluntad del elegido ¿No es así, señor?'_

_–'Sí, solo necesitamos extinguir la luz de la tierra…'_

¤ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ¤ - - - - - - - - - - - - ¤ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ¤

Después del percance con el temblor, tanto los alumnos de la preparatoria como los de la secundaria, no volvieron a tomar sus respectivas clases por el temor de que se repitiera es suceso, al ver la poca iniciativa de los estudiantes, los directores de ambas escuelas decidieron dar por terminadas las labores hasta nuevo aviso –puesto que la reparación de las aulas tomaría al menos un día y medio-.

Inmediatamente Taichi sacó su móvil para llamarle a Shirou cuando comenzó a timbrar, era una llamada de Hikari, la contestó mientras caminaba al patio trasero, detrás del gimnasio, muy seguido por Sora. Su hermana le comentó que vio las extrañas luces en el cielo junto con Takeru porque estaban en clase de deportes, afortunadamente ninguna otra persona las vio –ni siquiera Daisuke- y en ese mismo instante comenzó el temblor. Ahora, ella se encontraba con el resto de sus compañeros en el salón de cómputo esperando a Iori y a Miyako.

– Ya vamos para allá- y colgó para marcar el número de su compañero del emblema del conocimiento –Hay una emergencia, en el cielo…

– _Ya lo estoy analizando_- le cortó para comenzar con su explicación –_registré unas cuantas señales extrañas como a las diez de la mañana que fueron aumentando a las diez con siete minutos y a las diez con 17. Según mi computadora, hay una especie de puerta, algo así como un túnel del gusano que se conecta de este mundo al de los digimón._

– ¿Una puerta?- preguntó extrañado y ganando al instante la atención de Sora, que al igual que él, ya estaba entrando a la secundaria por la parte de atrás – ¿Y en dónde está?

– _Aún no lo sé, lo único que puedo decirte es que se abrió ayer, como a las 11 de la noche. He tratado de comunicarme con tentomón, pero la conexión no funciona, quizás sí lo intentara desde la computadora de la secundaria, lograría obtener algún tipo de información._

– ¿Y ahora dónde estás?

– _Fuera del hospital, vine a una revisión cuando comenzó el temblor, afortunadamente no pasó nada grave._

– Rayos… oye, ¿puedes venir a la escuela?

– _No lo creo, hay un buen tráfico por esta zona, lo mejor será que siga investigando y si puedo comunicarme con tentomón, se los haré saber._

– Está bien- colgó mirando preocupadamente su móvil.

Sora solo había escuchado una parte de la conversación, y no le había agradado para nada el tono que había usado Taichi.

Cuando llegaron a la parte trasera de la escuela, subieron por las escaleras que van a la azotea y entraron por arriba, cuando llegaron al salón de cómputo, los chicos que estaban dentro se sobresaltaron, pero su sonrisa no esperó al ver que ya habían llegado. Hikari corrió a abrazar a su hermano, ella había temido por lo peor cuando escuchó los gritos y vio romperse los cristeles, el castaño pasó su mano por la cabellera de su hermana y seguido de la pelirroja, se encaminaron hasta donde se encontraba Ken.

– Taichi-san, Sora-san, que bueno que llegan- les saludó sin mirarlos, puesto que estaba ocupado tecleando en la computadora que usan de portal.

– ¿Qué sabes de la puerta?- Taichi se sentó a su lado, esperando que Ichijouji pudiera explicarle un poco más de lo que lo había hecho su amigo.

– Comenzó a formarse anoche, cerca del parque de Hikari Gaoka- y por primera vez desde que habían llegado, se dignó a mirarlos – ¿Cómo sabes de la puerta?

– Shirou me lo dijo- respondió –pero, ¿Tú que más sabes?

– No mucho- regresó la vista al monitor con un gesto preocupado –al parecer, hubo una especie de descarga eléctrica a la hora del receso, pero desapareció casi al instante, y lo más preocupante es que en el Digimundo también ocurrió un sismo de mayor intensidad como una hora antes de que lo hiciera aquí- hizo una pausa para suspirar un poco –con respecto a las luces… al parecer nuestro mundo está teniendo una nueva conexión con el Digimundo. Sí no hacemos algo rápido al respecto…

Su frase quedó en el aire cuando un cuadro de diálogo se abrió en la pantalla. Al parecer el remitente era algo –o alguien- dentro del Digimundo, era un mensaje escrito con un deje de desesperación: 'Auxilio, peligro en la ciudad del Inicio. Traer ayuda urgentemente'. Los niños elegidos, se miraron mutuamente cuando Ken leyó en voz alta y tras un asentimiento por parte del castaño, decidieron entrar al lugar que habían dejado hace unos cuantos años –a excepción de Taichi, Hikari y Takeru, que constantemente iban a visitar a sus amigos digimón-. Tras un codazo de Sora, el mayor del grupo reaccionó para percatarse que todos le daban el honor de ser quien abriera la puerta, y así lo hizo.

– Puerta al Digimundo, ábrete.

– ¡Niños elegidos, vamos!- gritaron todos al unísono estirando los brazos con los digi-bices es la palma de su mano.

El salón se iluminó por un par de segundos, segundos que fueron vistos por una persona parada en el patio de la escuela, mirando tristemente en su dirección. Con un suspiro miró su reloj y notó que ya marcaba la una de la tarde.

– Apenas han pasado 14 horas…- y regresó la vista al edificio de la escuela –Me queda menos de una hora para que pueda hacer algo…

- ¤ -  
¤ - - - - **T**aichi - - - - ¤ - - - - - **F**rancés **L**imón - - - - - ¤ - - - - **Y**amato - - - - ¤  
- ¤ -

La ciudad del inicio estaba tan calmada como de costumbre, el arrullo del viento sobre los árboles desprendía las hojas que caían graciosamente sobre los pequeños huevecillos, colocados en filas y ordenados por colores. El único sonido que se escuchaba en ese momento era el alular de la corriente de aire resoplando en ese hermoso sitio, sin duda había algo que no les estaba gustando nada, ni siquiera el digimón que se encarga del cuidado de los huevos estaba presente para recibirlos ¿Tanto habían cambiado las cosas desde que derrotaron a Aruquenimón, qué ya no era necesario de un guardián para los digi-huevos?

Caminaron en silencio, todos siguiendo a Taichi, el líder declarado desde hacía mucho tiempo, Hikari iba al lado de su hermano, mientras que el resto iba igual que ellos; en parejas. Ninguno se detuvo a buscar pistas, caminaron directamente al pozo colocado detrás de uno de los árboles más grandes. Mientras que los jóvenes se preguntaban el porque de esa dirección, Taichi y Hikari, con una mirada cómplice acordaron ir allí, a pesar de no saber porque, pero de cierto modo lo intuían.

Cuando llegaron, Hikari se agachó y cogió un pedazo de papel un poco quemado de una orilla, con una letra apenas legible por lo que sería tinta. Intentó leerla pero no pudo comprender lo que decía, en primera porque era casi imposible por la tinta corrida y en segunda, porque no estaba en un idioma que ella conociese. Taichi se la pidió y analizándola junto con Miyako y Ken, sintió un dolor en el pecho, se le nubló un poco la vista e instantáneamente comenzó a hablar.

_'Cuando el corazón abre los ojos, la mente los cierra. Para salvar al que ha caído debes sacrificar tu mayor tesoro, solo así… admitiré que he perdido'_

Su voz se escuchó tétricamente mecánica y cuando terminó de leer cayó al suelo, Miyako se agacho rápidamente para levantar su cabeza mientras que Kari se acercaba corriendo a su hermano junto con Sora. Ken se quedó con el papel en sus manos y lo más increíble fue que lo leído por su líder, no tenía alguna relación con esa hoja que solo contenía manchas corridas de una tinta oscura que difícilmente se asemejarían a algún tipo de escritura. Sin perder el tiempo escribió en su digi-computadora, lo que Taichi había dicho y se lo envió a Shirou, quizás él si podría descifrarlo.

Taichi abrió los ojos y se sentó bruscamente, un poco desorientado comenzó a preguntar donde estaba.

– ¿No lo recuerdas?- preguntó Miyako y solo consiguió una negativa del chico Yagami –Debemos regresar, al parecer no hay emergencia aquí- sugirió con un tono tembloroso de voz.

– Pero entonces… ¿Quién envió ese mensaje urgente?- preguntó Daisuke, ayudando a Taichi a ponerse de pie junto con Takeru.

– Fue una falsa alarma- respondió Iori –Pudo haber sido una emboscada mal planeada o una broma- se encogió de hombros con su respectivo gesto serio –lo que nos debe preocupar es el saber porque Yagami-san dijo eso.

– Pero hay algo extraño en todo esto- mencionó Takeru –Taichi y Hikari ya sabían a donde caminar y encontraron eso- señaló la hoja en la mano de Ken –pareciera que fue un mensaje erróneo, pero creo que hay algo detrás de esto.

– Por ahora- Taichi ya se había puesto de pies, sujetándose la cabeza –no hay nada que hacer aquí, vamos con Shirou.

¤ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ¤ - - - - - - - - - - - - ¤ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ¤

_–'Ya encontró el mensaje, ¿Seguimos esperando?'_

_–'Le daremos una hora, solo 60 minutos bastarán para deshacernos de su hermana'_

¤ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ¤ - - - - - - - - - - - - ¤ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ¤

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando ya estaban de vuelta en el salón de cómputo, todos tenían un gesto pensativo y hasta cierto punto preocupado a excepción de Hikari, que sonriente, tomaba la mano de Taichi para infundirle los ánimos que necesitaba. Su hermano al ver la intención de la pequeña la abrazó y le sonrió, sintiendo que sin el apoyo de su hermana o de sus amigos no sabría como manejar la situación.

Ya menos tensos, Daisuke propuso ir a descansar para regresar al Digimundo más tarde, a todos les pareció una buena idea, puesto que con lo ocurrido en el sismo, las familias de los chicos estarían preocupados al ver su 'inesperada' desaparición. Y así lo acordaron todos, a excepción de Ken que se dirigió a la casa de Shirou para tratar de descifrar el extraño texto. Y por su parte, el resto de dispersó, Hikari se fue caminando por el parque con Takeru y Daisuke, Sora se despidió de los chicos y se fue con Miyako hasta que Taichi se quedó solo.

Comenzó a caminar con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y echando la cabeza un poco para atrás para estirarlo. Estaba dispuesto a salir de la secundaria por la parte de atrás –donde está el gimnasio- cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza, se giró en busca de la 'causa' y no encontró nada, frunció el ceño y siguió con su caminata pero de nuevo el golpe se repitió, buscó en el piso y encontró un pistache, lo tomó con la mano derecha y sonriendo fue cuando lo comprendió.

– Ya te descubrí, ¿Quieres salir de una vez?- gritó a su alrededor sin conseguir alguna respuesta.

Alzó la vista, tratando de localizarlo, pero sintió una presión en la cabeza. Fue una especie de caricia que le sacó una sonrisa y suspirando cerró los ojos.

– Vaya… no tardaste nada- dijo Taichi y girándose para verlo de frente –Maldito desagradecido… ¿Por qué no me avisaste que regresabas?

– Hola a ti también, Tai- su sonrisa era igual o más grande que la de su amigo –Me da gusto verte… te extrañé…

Y así sin más, lo rodeo con sus brazos en un abrazo como el que le daba cuando eran más pequeños, como cuando pasaban por los momentos más difíciles al lado de sus amigos digitales, como cuando solo la amistad era su único lazo. Y tan rápido como lo había abrazado, se separó; lo que fueron dos segundos para Taichi habían sido dos semanas para Yamato, dos semanas de largos y arduos ensayos, dos semanas lejos de sus amigos, dos semanas guardando el peor de los secretos que jamás hubiese pensado.

– Pero… ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué tú…?- Taichi preguntaba un poco sonrojado por la acción de su amigo, y tartamudeando intentaba formular una pregunta coherente –Mierda, ¡Di algo por favor…!

– ¿Sorpresa?- y pasando una mano detrás de su cabeza, le sonrió un poco avergonzado.

Taichi suspiró aliviado al ver a su mejor amigo allí con él, en un momento difícil para todo por lo recién ocurrido en el su mundo y en el Digital. Quiso decir algo más, pero solo sintió como Yamato tomaba su mano y colocando la palma hacia arriba, le dejó cinco pistaches en ella. Miró curioso al rubio y este le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

– Para el mal sabor de boca… luego te lo explico- y de repente se quedó callado mirando su rostro, levantó su mano y acarició muy sutilmente su mejilla son sus delgados dedos – ¿Qué te pasó?

– ¡Ah, esto!- sonrió sorprendido, ya no recordaba que cuando estaba en la terraza con Sora, unos pedazos de vidrio le habían alcanzado el rostro –Un pequeño accidente, jeje- cruzó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza –Y, ¿Cuándo regresaste?- cambió de tema restándole importancia a las pequeñas dos marcas ya casi cicatrizadas.

– Anoche, pero solo me quedo un rato, tengo que ver a alguien más tarde para… regresar- dijo mirando su reloj 'mierda, me quedan cincuenta minutos' –Y antes de irme quiero que vayamos a pasear.

– ¿A pasear? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que está sucediendo en el Digimundo?

– Sí, y por eso quiero que vayas conmigo- una vez más Taichi se quedó mirándolo interrogatorio –tengo información valiosa…

– ¿En serio?- sus ojos brillaron ilusionados – ¡Entonces debemos ir de inmediato con Shirou y con Ken, deben saberlo…!

– Pero después de ir a pasear…- de nuevo decía –vamos, solo para liberar un rato la tensión ¿Sí o sí?- ahora estaba seguro que no podría resistirse –Tómalo como una cita…

– Huy, que honrado me siento- finalmente cedía a su amigo, después de todo, tenía que tranquilizarse antes de regresar al Digimundo y descifrar lo que había pasado con el extraño escrito –Pero es de mala educación que la 'dama' invite al 'caballero' ¿No lo crees?

– Jaja, es verdad- sonrió y comenzaron a caminar –pero sabemos que yo llevo las riendas en nuestra relación.

'Nuestra relación' sonrió de lado Yamato mirando al frente sin darse cuenta que a Taichi esas palabras le habían golpeado mentalmente. Sin embargo lo olvidó cuando ya estaban frente a un local de helados y el rubio muy galantemente había pedido dos de chocolate. El castaño solo le miró de reojo, sonriendo por saberse en compañía de su amigo. Se sentaron en una de las mesas y comenzaron a cruzar comentarios desde que Yamato se había ido a Tokio: de los ensayos, de las actividades extra escolare y de todas las interesantísimas clases a las que no había podido asistir.

Todo estaba sucediendo tan mágicamente que el helado que habían comprado ya había desaparecido en sus bocas, cuando Taichi entusiasmado le empezó a narrar los sucesos del partido de coccer; de cómo habían comenzado a molestar los chiquillos de secundaria y el como sus compañeros habían aceptado. Yamato no evitó hacer una mueca de incomodidad, ladeando la cara a un lado para no seguir mirando a su amigo, acto que no pasó desapercibido para Taichi.

– ¿Sucede algo malo?

– No nada- mintió –que mal partido, y caíste por uno de esos chicos- se burló tan inocentemente que provocó un sonrojo en su amigo –creo que te puse nervioso, ¿verdad?

– ¡Eh, no! Claro que no… es que, me-me sorprendiste… sí, eso es ¡Me tomaste de sorpresa!- se defendía por lo ocurrido en la mañana –No- no sabía que estabas… viéndome y-y yo me sorprendí- pero su intento quedó solo en eso, ya que solo logró confundirse más de la cuenta y notó que estaba en lo cierto cuando Yamato comenzó a reírse – ¿Tan mal se escuchó?

– Tanto como mirar a Etemón bailando y cantando- Taichi hizo una mueca como la de una niño recién regañado –a mí me pareció que te dio gusto.

– ¿Y como no hacerlo? Sí ya no te había visto… te… te extrañé- confesó un poco avergonzado.

Yamato sintió esas palabras como un balde de agua fría en su cabeza, no podía ser verdad, no quería que fuera verdad, ¡Necesitaba que no fuera verdad! Pero aún podía resolverlo, sí, solo tenía que presionar un poco para poder descubrir lo que quería negarse a sí mismo, Taichi no podía sentir algo por él, eso ya tenía marcado su destino por haber cambiado su virtud y hacer lo que nunca se debió haber pensado en una amistad, y por haberse dejado vencer, por ser tan débil, por no poder tener el valor suficiente y por no creer en la amistad, en su emblema.

– Yo también- confesó después de un par de segundos en silencio –es por eso que no había avisado, ni a Takeru…

– Pero no comprendo ¿Por qué solo estabas allí parado?

– Quería mirarte de lejos…- confesó son una sonrisa –ver a distancia a mi delirio- y sin dejar que Taichi dijera algo, le interrumpió – ¿Vamos al parque?- sugirió levantándose y haciendo un ruido molesto con la silla al correrla hacia atrás.

Sin esperar una respuesta salieron de la tienda de helados y una suave brisa les removió el cabello a ambos, a pesar de ser casi las dos de la tarde, el aire tenía un toque fresco y hasta cierto punto frío. El castaños cerró los ojos cuando entraban al parque, caminando cerca de un par de columpios que ellos mismos usaban cuando eran más pequeños, los mismo donde hacía algunos años Hikari se había desmayado por su culpa. El metal había sufrido el pasar de los años, y se notaba como un mal mantenimiento dejaba que sus distracciones de la infancia se descuidaran y lo más probable es que ya ningún niño los usara.

Pasó su mano por su frente para quitarse los cabellos que le impedían ver, de cierto modo le daba gusto saber que le extrañaba pero algo dentro de su pecho le impedía seguir respirando. Un sentimiento le oprimía el corazón al darse cuenta que no era el único que estaba dentro de esa situación. Él creía que había sido un estúpido al dejarse vencer por un sufrimiento dolorosamente delicioso que le hacía sonreír como idiota en las tardes lluviosas, pero que al mismo tiempo le embriagaba el alma y el corazón de la más pura frustración. Aún así, él mejor que nadie sabe cuales son las consecuencias de tal pecado, y aún así, ¡Aún así! estaría dispuesto a salvar a la única persona que ahora ocupaba un puesto importante dentro de sus pensamientos y de su corazón.

Lo más increíble de todo, fue saberse correspondido por su amigo… su amigo… la amistad… ahora, ¿Qué era la amistad y cuanto valía? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan débil de pensamiento y espíritu, que dejó de ver a una persona como un amigo para imaginar que podría ocurrir algo más? Las lágrimas ya estaba acostumbradas a cobijarse sobre sus mejillas por la maldita impotencia, por no saber como reaccionar con él ¡Qué tonto fue! Dejó que algo tan preciado como la amistad se perdiera por ser tan débil ¿Perder? Sí, perdió a su mejor amigo en el momento que bajó la mirada ante la suya, en el momento en que no quiso oír las voces que se lo impedían a gritos, lo perdió cuando cerró los ojos de la cabeza y dejó que su corazón se apoderara de su mente, se dejó llevar por una falsa idea, una llena de felicidad y de confusión, alimentando sentimientos que no quería experimentar y que ahora, lo conducían a sentir algo prohibido por él. Nunca imaginó que dentro de ese 'juego', habría dos jugadores cuando él creía que antes de comenzar con la partida, él ya había perdido ante toda posibilidad de ganar… **(+)**

Dejó de caminar cuando ya no sintió la presencia del rubio a su lado, se giró para buscarlo y lo encontró mirando fijamente, casi melancólicamente un 'sube y baja' medio oxidado que se mecía por ese viento frío. Yamato tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos y fue cuando Taichi se percató que esa chaqueta color verde se le ceñía muy bien a su delgado y bien formado cuerpo. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para alejar esas ideas y un poco sonrojado, se acercó a él para preguntarle la razón de su repentino silencio.

– Ya me tengo que ir…- dijo antes de que se acercara su amigo –el tiempo se ha terminado… y ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí…

– Yamato, ¿Cómo que no tienes nada que hacer aquí?- le gritó exasperado al escuchar ese tono tan pesimista –Ahora el Digimundo está en peligro y nos necesita a todos, los digimón, los niños elegidos, yo…- ¿Qué demonios se creía al llegar y de repente decir que iba a largarse tan campantemente? ­quiso seguir dando razones, pero se calló al ver la poca iniciativa que tenía para defenderse o para arremeter a sus reclamos – Yamato, ¿Qué sucede?

Y ante todo signo de enojo, solo llevó sus manos a su rostro y los frotó para terminar de limpiar sus parpados, aspiró frustradamente y levantó la vista a ese hermoso cielo azulado, sintiéndose acariciado por el viento que le invitaba a decírselo de una buena vez.

– Pase lo que pase…- dijo caminando hacia castaño y se colocó frente a él –cuida mucho a Hikari, ella es más importante de lo que crees, ella es la clave para salvarte…- para esto, Taichi olvidó toda sarta de reclamos y estaba comenzando a asustarse, el rubio lo tomó de los hombros para que lo mirara –Y pase lo que pase… nunca olvides que, eres una gran persona, tienes demasiadas virtudes y tu valor es tu más grande tesoro…- '¿Mi… mi tesoro? Él sabe lo que significa la frase extraña' pensó repentinamente –…tampoco quiero que olvides… que…- comenzó a acercarse demasiado al castaño que solo miraba con pánico a su amigo –quiero que te des cuanta que tú me… me gus-tas…

No supo en que momento el tiempo se había detenido y Yamato lo había besado, tan despacio, tan tranquilo, tan tiernamente que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, subiendo hasta su nuca, sus manos perdieron las fuerzas cuando el Ishida le había rodeado la cintura en un movimiento lento, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por esa sensación, rodeándole tímidamente el cuello con sus brazos.

Un calor abrigó su estomago y subió a su rostro, cuando Yamato se separó, sonrió al ver a Taichi con los ojos cerrados, así de sumiso, tan sonrojado, tan frágil, tan… desprotegido, y ahora más que nunca se arrepentía de todo lo que había sucedido, por no ser fuerte, por no ser tan valiente, por no creer en su amistad, por no poder borrar ese sentimiento entre ambos. ¿Por qué dejó que su poca voluntad marcara su destino y el de su mejor amigo? Nunca debió haberse enamorado de él, nunca debió haberse dejado vencer por esos ojos marrones y esas sonrisas tan cálidas, por esas acciones que le volvían loco y por esa terquedad digna de admirarse. Siempre creyó que podía meterse dentro de la trampa con el cazador en frente argumentando que escaparía en cuanto diese el primer paso, pero ahora estaba atorado y el cazador poco a poco se le acercaba. Había mucho que perder y aún así se arriesgó, pensó que solo conseguiría su desprecio, pero al haber correspondido ese beso, Taichi le demostró que no era el único dentro del juego **(+)**

El castaño por su parte, abrió los ojos para notar como el ojiazul le miraba con una tierna sonrisa y de una forma hasta cierto punto triste, tomándole de la mano lo condujo hasta un columpio.

– Ya verás que todo saldrá bien- le animó Yamato al soltarle la mano –no te preocupes por mí, primero está tu hermana… y yo… yo estaré bien, te lo prometo. Y cuando todo haya pasado, yo regresaré por ti en… en un barco de papel- se sonrió ante tal metáfora –Sí, solo necesito que seas fuerte y… valiente.

– Pero, ¿Qué, qué te sucede? Yamato, por favor…- quería saber, quería que le explicara, quería entender, comprenderlo ¿Por qué salía Yamato diciéndole todas esas cosas?, parecía que ya no lo volvería a ver, que se marcharía para nunca regresar, que… se estaba despidiendo.

–Es una promesa… sí, prométeme que no me olvidarás- su voz se quebró repentinamente y unas lágrimas amenazaban por salir de nuevo como en tantas ocasiones, pero las retuvo asombrosamente al ver a Taichi asustado –Yo… yo te quiero más de lo que debería… más de lo que me permitió…- le sonrió por última vez y se volvió a inclinar para rozar muy poco sus labios, sintiendo su cálido aliento detenerse repentinamente, pero se detuvo y negó la cabeza antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a la salida del parque –Yo… te quiero demasiado…- y salió casi corriendo, dejando allí a Taichi, desconcertado y sin nada que decir.

– Yamato…- susurró quedito, siendo escuchado apenas por las hojas que caían graciosamente alrededor de él, y su voz se opacó por las campanadas del reloj de la escuela, anunciando que los minutos se habían consumido y que el tiempo se había acabado, para su amistad, para ese ínfimo beso, para su compañía mutua, y se quedó mirando la salida y miró su reloj de pulsera, el que ya marcaba las dos de la tarde –Yo… yo también…- se dijo mirando de nuevo a la puerta que ahora los separaba –te quiero más de lo que debería…

¤ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ¤ - - - - - - - - - - - - ¤ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ¤

_– 'Ya es hora, señor'_

_– 'Qué comience el castigo… la luz desaparecerá por su descuido y yo me quedaré con lo que siempre deseé. Prepárate elegido de la luz; ahora tu voluntad está en mis manos…'_

¤ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ¤ - - - - - - - - - - - - ¤ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ¤

Sintió un calor en su pecho y en ese instante su digi-bice comenzó a brillar, algo sucedía en el Digimundo y muy probablemente Agumón estaría en problemas, no podía perder más tiempo así que regresó sus pasos en dirección a la escuela, dispuesto a ayudar a su digimón e ir en busca de Yamato una vez que regresase. Ya no había tiempo que perder, ya no más, aclararía las cosas con su mejor amigo y finalmente le confesaría lo que con un beso le expresó tan tímidamente.

Sólo era, cuestión de tiempo.

**  
Continuará…  
****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »**

**Notas:**

**(+)** Fragmentos tomados de mi Death Note personal; un cuaderno negro donde escribo lo que siento y me atormenta, mis pensamientos y más que nada, mis deseos frustrados, algo así como un diario.

Jajaja, finalmente, dos arduos días de estarlo reeditando y de inspirarme con Canta per me, al fin lo termino y con 15 hojas de Word xD la verdad es que no me había gustado como estaba quedando el final y después de leer mi Death Note, encontré unos párrafos interesantísimos que me pareció adecuado agregar, sé que quedó muy narrativo, pero la verdad prefiero que sea mucho escrito a que tenga demasiados diálogos. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Podrán darle una oportunidad?

Espero no tardarme en subir el siguiente capítulo, puesto que ya tengo una idea de como seguirlo y aunque estoy pasando por días difíciles un review de su parte podrá levantarme el ánimo, créanme no es fácil inspirarme cuando he tenido que dormir en el piso desde hace una semana y estoy más tensa que una cuerda de violín. Así que sí encuentran una falta de ortografía o una letra "comida" me disculpo enormemente, y si no es mucha molestia me avisan, ¿De acuerdo? Ahora me retiro, los capítulos de Naruto me llaman a gritos y tengo que hacerles caso xD.

**†** Me encanta tu actitud, y tus ojos como ves. Todo cambia no así tu voz, cuando me hablas en francés limón **†**

**L**eona **D**ark  
**2114-240908**


End file.
